Jerk Friend
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Davis asks Kari if they could hang out, just them, and tries to tell her how he feels, but Davis acts started to act like a jerk and Kari doesn't approve


"Hey Davis can I ask you something?" Veemon said.

"Sure thing Veemon. In fact you just did." Davis said.

"How come you never even bothered asking Kari out?" Veemon said. That had his face turn red.

"What brought that up?" Davis said.

"Well I know you and her have been friends for a while and I know you like her so why not." Veemon said.

"It's ironic, but I just don't think I can work up the courage to do it." Davis said.

"Well you don't really need to ask her out. How about you ask her if you just want to hang out as friends and maybe find out if she does like you." Veemon said.

"Veemon that's actually a smart idea. Wait till Yolei and the others hear that." Davis said.

"Wow that even surprised myself." Veemon said.

…

The School

Davis walked in and saw Kari was talking to T.K.

'Oh great T.G. She always hangs out with him.' Davis thought. Then he walked up to them. "Morning guys."

"Hi Davis." Kari said.

"How's it going?" T.K. said.

"Fine. Hey Kari I was wondering if you want to hang out after school." Davis said.

"Really okay." Kari said.

"Okay if I come?" T.K. said.

"No way!" Davis said.

"Just a question." T.K. said.

"How come you don't want T.K. to come with?" Kari said.

"Well I just want it to be you and me." Davis said.

"Oh you mean like a date?" Kari said.

"What no!" Davis said with his face red. "It's just two friends hanging out. Think about it Kari when was the last time we hanged out, just you and me."

"You bring up a good point. We have been friends for a while. Okay." Kari said.

"Great." Davis said remaining calm, but inside he was like YES, Oh Yeah. After School Davis met up with Kari by the gate.

"Hey ready?" Kari said.

"Yeah let's go." Davis said. They walked around town just hanging as friends. "So Kari there's something I wanted to ask for a while. Is there anything going on between you and T.K.?"

"Davis you should know by now that there's nothing going on between me and T.K. We're just friends." Kari said. "So is there anything you want to do?"

"How about we grab a bite." Davis said. They went to a burger stand and kept talking.

"This is great. I can't remember the last time we hung out like this." Kari said.

"I think that's when Tai took us here before that whole thing with Ken as the digimon emperor." Davis said.

"Oh I guess you're right." Kari said. "When was the last time we hung out just us?"

"It has been a while." Davis said. 'Come on Davis. If you tell her today than it can be like this more often. I just can't lose her to T.K.' Davis thought. "Kari I want to tell you something." Then her phone went off.

"Oh I'm sorry, hold that thought." Kari said and she picked it up. "Hello Tai. I'm just hanging out with Davis. Okay I'll go." Then she hung up.

"Is everything okay?" Davis said.

"Yeah Tai just wants me to do some grocery shopping." Kari said.

"Well no reason why we should stop here." Davis said. The finished their burgers and went to the grocery store.

….

Grocery Store

"Your Mom actually makes that stuff." Davis said.

"I know. I don't even know where she got the recipes." Kari said.

"I might have an iron stomach, but I might be in the bathroom for a while." Davis said.

"Izzy found that out the hard way." Kari said. "You're lucky your Mom didn't trade any recipes with my Mom. Any way Davis there's something I want to ask you. How come you didn't want T.K. to come along? You guys don't hang out much."

"I just want it to be us." Davis said. "I didn't want T.H. to bother us."

"Okay one it's T.K., two he never bothers me, and three do you really need to think like that when he's not here." Kari said. "I just don't get what's with you and T.K."

'If only she knew it's because of her.' Davis thought. On the way back to Kari's apartment those two kept talking.

"You know you didn't had to walk me home." Kari said.

"I wanted to the day's not over yet." Davis said. "Kari I wanted to ask. Have you ever thought about starting a relationship?"

"Not really." Kari said. "But everyone wants me to start something with me and T.K."

"Kari about why me and T.K. fight sometimes." Davis said.

"Between you and me I actually consider is if it means those people would stop." Kari said.

"What not happening!" Davis said. "There's no way you should do that."

"Because it's the wrong thing to do." Kari said.

"That and why on earth would you consider going out with T.G." Davis said.

"Davis what's going on with you?" Kari said.

"I just hate it when T.V just comes around and tries to ruin everything." Davis said.

"What do you mean ruin everything?" Kari said.

"He always comes around and ruin everything for me. I just want to take that stupid hat of his and shove it down his throat." Davis said.

"You know what Yolei is right." Kari said.

"About what?" Davis said.

"About you. She said you were a jerk and after hearing you say that stuff when T.K. isn't even here she was right and I always thought she was wrong." Kari said and stormed off.

…

The Kamiyas

Davis went to Kari's apartment to try and apologize.

"Kari please open the door." Davis said and she opened up, but did not had a happy look.

"What?" Kari said.

"Kari I want to apologize about how I just acted." Davis said.

"Look Davis I don't know what you have against T.K., but I've had enough. You're a jerk and I can't appreciate that." Kari said and closed the door.

"No Kari come on open up." Davis said. "Well I'm sorry I've been such a jerk before I fell madly in love with you! Uh Oh." After he said that he ran as fast as he could right before Kari opened the door.

"Wait what did you just say?" Kari said and saw he was gone.

…

The Motomiyas

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh." Davis kept saying when he came in his apartment.

"Hey Davis how did it go?" Veemon said.

"I just told Kari I'm madly in love with her." Davis said.

"Hey that's great." Veemon said.

"It just burst out when she was upset with me." Davis said.

"Oh that can't be good, but then again." Veemon said then there was a knock on the door.

"Davis it's Kari." Kari said.

"Oh man I just know I'm going to be humiliated." Davis said and opened the door.

"Hey." Kari said.

"Hey." Davis said.

"That was quite something you said back at my apartment." Kari said.

"Yeah that just came out." Davis said.

"So you didn't mean it." Kari said.

"Actually I did." Davis said and that had them both blushing.

"Is that why you act that way around T.K.?" Kari said.

"Yeah I always thought you and he had something. I just thought if you went with him I might have lost you. We never be like how things were before T.K. came." Davis said.

"Davis you're never going to lose me." Kari said. "In fact why don't we hang out tomorrow just us."

"You mean just hanging out." Davis said.

"I mean like a date." Kari said.

"A date? Yes a thousand times yes." Davis said.

"One more thing. Since you just told me how you felt there's something you should have when people tell how they feel." Kari said.

"What?" Davis said and without a word Kari kissed him.

"I knew this would work. I am a genius." Veemon said.


End file.
